Forum:Nicholas Black
Name: Nicholas Black Code Name: Midnight Gender: Male Age: 18 Powers: Psychic Seduction, Reality Warping, Thought Projection Weakness: The more he uses his powers, the more strain it puts on his body. If he manipulates anything to a certain extent, he nose will start to bleed, etc. His psionic powers are not as strong on another telepath. Personality: He is quite flirty and socail. Underneath his masquerade, he is very manipulative and evil. He is openly gay and willing to manipulate people to do his bidding. He uses his powers to get on top, and will not stop until he gets what he wants. He is certifiably crazy, and very flambouant. Appearance: He has dark brown, almost black hair. He is 6'0" and weighs 160, which is all muscle. He has ice-blue eyes. History: Nick grew up with a psionically-gifted father, and an energy-manipulator mother. His father was the CEO of very prosperous computer company. Nick grew up in the lap of luxury, with maids and nannies. He started developing powers around age 6, when he made the neighbors dog turn into a cat. Realising that their son had mutant gifts also, they tried to hide him from the world. They locked him in their manison, and gave him a set of specailized mutant staff to take care of him. Of course, he escaped. He used his powers to open a doorway outside, even though he was on the 3rd floor. His parents found him in the backyard bleeding out of his nose, asleep, they checked inside, and all of the staff was asleep also. When Nick woke up, his parents told him about how he and they were mutants. Nick was very happy, because he had seen cool mutants on the television. His parents decided to hold off from sending him to Xavier's, to see if they could train him themselves. His father trained his psionic abilities, until they flourished. Neither of his parents could train his reality manipulation powers, however. He was sent to a regular school, in hopes that his powers would subside, do to being around normal people. When Nick was 18, tragedy struck. It had been found out that his father was a mutant, and the press put 2 and 2 together and discovered his psionic abilities. It was released online that he had been using his powers to manipulate buyers and investors, which wasn't the case. An angry mob came and burned down his mansion, while he and the staff were still inside. Nick went crazy, he killed his mother with his powers, and took on a life of crime. Realising the streets weren't for him, he turned to white-collar crime, but found it too boring. He then found that world domination was the way to go. Equipment: he has a black 2 piece, tight-fitting suit. He has a pair of reflective sunglesses to hide his identity. Mochajava141 02:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) all the powers can be too easily made OP. Change them please. Thee story doesn't make much sense. Tweak it a bit ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 06:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC)